


Dew Covered Roses

by Bbun



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbun/pseuds/Bbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn X Dew fic taking place after The Blazing Star, but before A Forest Divided. One-shot. More lighthearted than previous works, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dew Covered Roses

It was around dusk, a few days after the death of One Eye, when Dew departed from the Cats of the River's settlement. River was busy at the moment, and Night and Shattered Ice were busy with their shenanigans. Honestly, Dew was content: she had what felt like little time, as she had to support the small group of cats present. Poor River, so young and yet having to run the entire group by himself, if only she could do shit to help out.

Except she couldn't, because she was rather a lazy fellow, to be quite frank. Her days, aside from hunting, were mostly spent in her own sort of personal peace, allowing for some sorts of self reflection, even if it felt like it went by so quickly... Goodness, how would they be able to tell how old other cats were without the moon?

Nonetheless, since nobody else was around, it would give Dew the advantage to meet up with the one. Of course, the fun part was getting to where she had to go: Clear Sky's territory. At one point she had sided with him, spied for him, and would have died for him. Now, she saw him as nothing more than another cat to deal with in the forest. Such was life for Dew. Big figures came and went, so how long would she stay with River before he too fell?

Enough rambling now. The grey she-cat sped along a rocky, dusty path with moss growing on the sides. A few fireflies occasionally went near her way, and she noticed the beetles hiding between the many stones.

After following this path, it led her west, and she found herself at the Four Trees; the four tall oaks, which, in a way, stood as a sign of unity for the groups in the area. Every moon they would meet up to discuss recent happenings; however, it was just a claw-moon, and the amount of snow around certainly wouldn't help, either. The cold bit at Dew's paws and muzzle, but she went on. Thank the stars it wasn't snowing tonight.

But... ! For some reason, she was here.  _Wasn't she supposed to be at Clear Sky's?_  At least this would buy her some time. But hey, there she was! She was... looking rather battered up, too. What happened?

"Listen, Dew, I can explain," the other cat explained. Her mangy brown pelt was fluffing up, bracing herself against the cold, and her amber eyes were just begging for some sort of attention. At least Dew wasn't the only one in the 'frostbitten paws' camp.

"Thorn, you didn't have to do this. Look, I could've just came there myself..." Dew flicked her ears. Just what was Thorn up to?

"Can't you see how dangerous it is out there?! There's rogues willing to beat you up anywhere!" Thorn's weariness was transparent, and her skinny figure did not help. "I-I don't want to lose you to the rogues!"

"So you're saying..."

"Ju-Just come back to C-Clear Sky!" The brown she-cat was looking at Dew directly, trying to have more of a confident figure, but she still seemed to be leaning on her side from time to time. 

"And? Watch as he's conquered more land? Killed more cats for his selfish needs? Thorn, it's not worth it!"

"B-But there's so many cats there! There's enough to protect us, to help us! You... you only have Night, Shattered Ice, and that fish-loving nerd. Is that enough?"

"He let Falling Feather die!" The gray she-cat grit her teeth.

"You know, I don't want to be there as much as any other cat would, but I don't have a choice!" Thorn's voice softened, as did her gaze. Either it was the cold, or something else. Or both, maybe. "If I wasn't there, then One Eye's rogues would get to me! And then-"

"I understand," Dew looked back at her, forlorn, "but River and his friends are so far apart, you won't have to deal with One Eye. If it helps, fishing's not all that bad!" If there was one positive experience from River's group that she could name, it was fishing near the river. Goodness, just seeing all of those fish... ! But it wasn't the time for reminiscing.

"Dew, look, you don't get it!" The brown she-cat trudged forward to where Dew was shaking. The frost was clinging into her pelt, circling her eyes, coating her paws. If the rogues didn't kill them, then the frost would. "I only support Clear Sky  _because_ he lets me live! If he were to kill any of us, then you know I would make a run for it!"

For a brief moment, Thorn was met with silence by Dew. The gray she-cat then opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, as if she had second thoughts about what she was about to say.

"You don't think I stay with him because I agree with him, do you?" 

"...no. But I don't want him to hurt you."

"He likes me, I think! I mean, he appreciates how I support him. I don't think he knows I fake it, though."

"When will he figure out?"

"The day I fucking die." Thorn let out a snort.

"That's my Thorn." Of course, Dew was still worried but... hey, it was freezing right now. Thorn was loosening up a bit, and she guessed she should, too. Goodness, where would she be without Thorn.

"Maybe we should find that one log we like again, and talk under that." The both of them were shivering, and Thorn's suggestion was a bright idea; within a bit the two were squished inside a gnarled log, but they were very much comfortable.

Thorn, who was purring nonstop, rested her head on Dew's flank. While Dew did have short fur, it was very thick and downy. "You know, you're a big worrywart, right?" she playfully teased.

"No way." Dew replied.

"You're definitely a plant. Just look at you. Plaaaaaant."

"Nuhhh," The gray she-cat twitched her nose. "What are you then, a salmon rose?"

"I'm not a fish! I'm totally a violet."

"You sure are. A violet with grass growing all around it!" Ah, did Dew miss her playful banter.

"Grass is so in. Out with the moss, in with the grass!"

"But moss is important, too!"

"What has moss ever done for either of us?"

"It has a cool texture..."

"True! But you have to sit on that stuff, all day."

"You sit on grass all day, too."

"So?" Thorn wrapped her tail near Dew's flank. "Moss is where the fish sleep."

"Fish can't live out of water!" The gray she-cat poked at Thorn's nose, and she winked back in response.

"You're a super fish! A fish who beats up wimps."

"In my dreams!"

"You're my super fish, you know that?"

"Totally. And you're my lame violet."

"No way."

"Thorn, don't you know the deeper meanings of violets?"

"Violets smiolets. You were right, roses are wayyy cooler." Thorn closed her eyes, pressing her head into Dew's chest fur.

"You know what the salmon roses are for, right?"

Thorn looked up for a brief moment, then sunk her head right in. "They mean you want someone."

"Right. And you know how much I want you around, right?"

"Definitely not. You never want to see me again."

"Thorn!"

"I'm... just kidding. Dew, you're a big ol' geek. I love ya'." The mangy brown she-cat was slipping into her more casual talk, just as she was about to fall asleep. 

"I love you too. I just hope they won't find us like this, and yell at us." She protectively rested her head above Thorn's. 

"Trust me. They won't... we're the smartest cats around, better than them. ...'s how we ... were spies."

"So? We... started the fight, in a way. Weren't all of those deaths our fault, then?"

"No... Dew, please don't put this blame on yourself. It was him. It's always him. Just blame the bad things onto Clear Sky... it's usually right, anyway..."

With that said, Thorn was asleep, although still purring. Dew supposed it was safe to close her eyes. After all, they would just be sent back to their groups, right?

So, now there were two she-cats, sleeping in a log, in the middle of the forest, while the snow started falling again, swirling around them. Later, they would have to be apart again, as it was meant to be, but for now, they were together. Nothing could take them away from each other. Sleep well, young cats.

 


End file.
